I Want You To Take Over Control
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: "Want you now" "Want you now."  Angela Montenegro was only just able to catch the three words that drifted from her partner's lips as she was yanked to the side in a sudden frenzy by the anthropologist. Angelan, M. Smut. R&R I suck at summaries.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I've been meaning to update my fics for a while now, but I've been in such a slump with school I haven't really had a chance. I've been suffering through writer's block so I'm trying to push through as much as possible. This quick one shot was a request from my good friend Amelia. I should have written this for her a month ago but I got lazy. Sorry it's so short but hopefully it's satisfactory. The characters don't belong to me, but if they did well there would be a WHOLE load of this going on in the show. R&R **

* * *

><p>"Want you now."<p>

Angela Montenegro was only just able to catch the three words that drifted from her partner's lips as she was yanked to the side in a sudden frenzy by the anthropologist. A gasp left her lips as she found herself backed up against the wall of a storage room, the door clicking firmly shut behind Brennan.

The artist glanced into her friends' eyes, noticing the ravenous look she was giving her, cerulean eyes darkened to a deep shade of indigo just as her tongue ran over her lips ravenously.

"S-sweetie what are you…" Angela attempted to start before Brennan's lips were crushed to her own, pressing her further back against the wall and causing a few boxes to their side to collapse to the floor.

The anthropologist pressed her tongue through the gap that their lips made, dueling for dominance as she slipped a leg in between the artist's thigh causing her to moan against her girl's lips.

She was barely aware of her blouse and bra being removed until the anthropologist's talented hands captured her breasts, fingers tugging at her nipples and sending ripples of heat through her entire body. Angela ground further against her upper thigh at the motion, tilting her head to the side to allow her more access as kisses and bites were peppered along the mocha column of her neck.

Angela didn't know what had gotten into her girlfriend, especially after the rule of "no sexual relations at work" Brennan had made up after all that's what their lunch breaks were for but part of her really didn't care. Work had been frantic and stressful for everybody at the Jeffersonian, especially with their latest case the couple hadn't been able to see each other for what had seemed an eternity.

It seemed perfectly reasonable for the anthropologist to want this and the artist knew if it wasn't for Brennan's silly little rule she would have jumped her earlier in her office.

The thought of being pressed up against the wall, completely vulnerable and captive to the one and only Temperance Brennan ripped a moan from her throat as her hands were now pinned above her head, the anthropologist's hands skimming up her arms and capturing them easily.

As she rocked against Brennan's leg that pressed ohsosweetly between her thighs she could feel her partner rocking back against her, teeth nipping at that spot behind her ear. Angela almost came at the motion, rolling her hips and letting out a soft moan and Brennan's name as it provided the perfect friction for her clit.

"I hope you're going to come for me Angela…" The anthropologist whispered against her ear, voice a mix of husky and desperate at the same time.  
>"I've been waiting for this all day, to get you just like this. I've missed you so much."<p>

Angela panted, her cheeks flushing at Temperance's honest words, as she looked the anthropologist in the eye she found it was her downfall. The world around Angela seemed to shatter into a million bliss filled pieces as she came, literally grinding against her leg to prolong the waves of her orgasm that rolled over her. At the same time Angela was just aware of Brennan letting out a similar sounding cry, fluttering against the artist's other leg as she was experiencing the same ecstasy that her lover was.

"Oh God… Bren… I love you." She whispered, head thudding back against the wall and attempting to regain her composure.

"I love you too Angie." Brennan replied, smoothing some hair away from Angela's forehead that had stuck with the sweat that gathered there. Their lips collided softly in a tentative kiss.

"We should go… our lunch break ended ten minutes ago." The anthropologist explained, cheeks flushed and voice breathless.

Angela laughed and readjusted her blouse, walking past Brennan and beating her out the door. Just as she left, she turned with a wink and a seductive grin before adding.

"You, me. Same time tomorrow, same place. I owe you Brennan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did we all think? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know with a review.**


End file.
